Mix Of Emotions
by DaughteroftheOneTrueKing
Summary: Susan remembers something her aunt told her


**Another round, another day! This is for the Houses Competition. I am the Charms position there, as a member of the Lions team.**

**This is my drabble story, and my prompt is (event) the day after graduation. Enjoy everyone!**

**Word Count: 713**

Susan walked into her bedroom and sighed with relief. It was extremely late in the evening, and she had been running around nonstop for a while now. After all, yesterday had been graduation day.

After being offered a chance to do her final Hogwarts year all over again, just like everyone else, she had finally completed her N.E.W.T's and graduated with honours from one of the most prestigious magical schools in the world.

It was a great relief to finally be done with school, especially after spending the previous year hiding in the Room of Requirement. It wasn't just about finishing school, but to have that accomplishment, to have lived through and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts was something she couldn't even describe. As she sat her trunk down at the foot of her bed, she had a niggling feeling that relief was the least she felt; she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Opening her trunk, Susan saw the tassel from her graduation cap. Staring at the long cord, she realized what she was feeling - what was haunting her. It shocked her to the core, and in her surprise she dropped the tassel. The feeling that consumed her, was anxiety.

What would she even do with the diploma she'd earned? She had focused so much on reaching this goal - and the war that had consumed everyone's lives of course - that she hadn't thought much of what would happen after. Professor Sprout had guided her slightly during their meetings in fifth year of course, but no conclusions had ever been made. Susan was clueless as to what her life would amount to now, and the thought frightened her.

Susan had always wanted to do something great, maybe be a healer or go into work at the Ministry. She'd hoped that if she was well known, she would be able to make a difference. It had taken the war to show her that being famous or popular wasn't worth striving for. She didn't envy the Golden Trio at all, regardless of the difference they could make, their lives were no longer their own. Susan wanted to own her life for a change, having her freedom brought into question by the war had taught her that, and much more.

Reaching down and picking up the tassel, Susan hung it over a lamp, then turned back to her trunk. In doing so, she caught sight of a picture on her nightstand. It was of her Aunt Amelia, during a trip to Greece they'd taken a few years prior. She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of her dearest Aunt.

Amelia Bones had been one of Susan's biggest supporters. When she had been having trouble with school, her aunt never hesitated in helping her get through it. She had been devastated when she had been killed. In that moment, the war had become far more real to her than ever - it was the first time it had really affected her life. It had taken her many months to get past it and move on with her life, and even now she could still feel her heart ache at the thought of never seeing her again.

Susan's mind strayed to what her aunt might have told her _now_. She remembered something Amelia had said a few years ago.

_"Susie, dear, it doesn't matter if everyone likes you. You don't have to be great to make a difference. If you can make a difference one person at a time. It doesn't matter what you do, what really matters is how you do it_."

Walking closer to the picture, Susan felt her anxiety fade away. The war would always be there, and it taught her so much, but she knew now it didn't have to define her. It was like a great weight being taken off of her shoulders. Her aunt's memory had had the desired effect. It wouldn't matter what she did, it mattered _how _she did it.

Susan would change the world one person at a time. She would use the advice and make a difference in at least one life. It's what her Aunt would have wanted, and she had to make her and their family proud.


End file.
